four founders
by coraline80
Summary: 12 years old Rowena and Godric 9 years old Helga and 13 years old Salazar try to defend them selves from muggles while they are doing this things happen things like...


The four founders

11/30/2013

The four friends were sitting in the great hall of their school, each doing a different work.

Well Godric Gryffindor who was almost 12 years old was as always playing around trying to make everyone laugh with jokes, Helga Hufflepuff was sitting in her chair next to young Rowena raven claw who was almost 12 after Helga's parents died because of muggles Rowena was Helga's only family left. Rowena was like an older sister to young nine years old Helga who was always around trying to fill up the parents empty place.

And there was standing Salazar Slytherin with pride he was 13 years old.

Rowena was studying hard for her test but others were quit careless about that, it seemed that Rowena was the only person who really cared. Her worst night mares were getting a bad grade!

But Salazar was too proud to study for his exams. The place was quiet no one was talking until Helga broke the silent of that place:" why don't we go to the yard to play with others"

Rowena closed her book and Godric stopped playing. Salazar rolled his eyes and said:" we are royal we shouldn't go and play or even talk with those filthy mud bloods."

They all hated when he started saying those words it didn't sound fair.

Salazar please stop acting like a racist. You know that we are all equal.

That was Rowena trying to be smart.

Rowena, stop acting like a stupid little girl

That was something normal for them Rowena and Salazar were always arguing about tiny things.

Helga couldn't stand them fighting so she left without asking, and Godric went with her.

They were still arguing until Rowena noticed Godric and Helga gone the lady stood up and went after them.

Helga stop acting like a child. You know that if muggles find out they will burn us

But Rowena how could someone know?

Easy you use magic and everyone will know

But….

No buts. Do as I tell u

You're not my boss

I'm doing this for your own good. Now go to your room and do as you're told.

Ugh

She really hated when Rowena was bossy with her.

Rowena and Helga were walking home when they heard Severus Slytherin and john Gryffindor Salazar's father and Godric's father arguing so they stood and listened

Helga was really excited but Rowena thought it wasn't good to be sneaky

John we cannot stand muggles moving around we have to kill them

Severus do you think we want to risk our children's life and start a war?

There already is a war

But we don't want to make it worst do we?

If needed we do

Helga and Rowena hold their breath they were both confused. They didn't know what to do and they didn't know how to stop them. Well of course Rowena's mother couldn't do anything because she was a widow.

Rowena and Helga moved to their room and stayed quiet until Rowena said" we cannot let this happen" they couldn't.

we have to go and tell Salazar and Godric

Why so they could go and tell their wise fathers?

No so they could help

Rowena never agreed with Helga but this time she knew deep down that she was right.

Before they could even do anything Salazar came inside

Hi Helga!

Hello

Umm Rowena

What?

Could you help me with this spell?

No…

Why?

Because if you are so smart you can figure it out by yourself.

Ok then.

Salazar went out and slammed the door. Helga said softly" you know… you can be more polite with him" Helga blushed "he is a nice man."

Rowena acted like puking and said" to you he is a nice man, girly" and blinked.

Helga was blushing and smiling. To a young girl like that everything looked happy and bright but when she will grow older the dark sides start to come by.

Rowena took out the book "muggles and how they live" out and started reading.

Hours passed and Rowena and Helga were almost in their happy dreams until they heard the door knocking. Rowena quietly woke up and opened the door.

It was Godric.

Rowena, Rowena wake Helga up! Muggles its muggles they have burned the house

Rowena quickly woke up Helga. They ran out

"My mom" Rowena said "she is there" Godric tapped on her shoulders and said" she will be fine. They know how to defend themselves now run!" Rowena smiled they ran. For girls it was hard to run in their dresses but for boys it was easier.

The four friends joined Salazar hiding behind a tree.

**What a coward! **Rowena thought to herself. Rowena and Salazar didn't usually get along but they were good friends for each other… well sometimes!

It's been hours walking in the woods.

It was dark and cold, girls expecting boys to take out their coats and hand them over, but non of them could.

Rowena said" Incendio" and fire appeared with brought warmth with it. How long do you thing we can survive? That was Godric asking Rowena a question I really don't know… Godric handed it coat to Rowena and Helga they thanked him and went to a side and to sleep but before that Rowena used a spell to make a protective layer that keeps them invisible from muggles.

Rowena didn't know why she couldn't sleep it was because of Salazar snoring or because she was never that far from the family.

It was 3:00 am Rowena was steel awake and Salazar was still snoring it was really annoying so she said "confio" and Salazar stopped snoring.

But there was still a feeling inside that made her afraid.

Maybe it was because of Helga Rowena never saw her so helpless and so alone right then she was her only family, this was her responsibility to take care of Helga.

She pooled up her black curly hair and got ready to sleep.

Godric, where were you?

Me?

Yes Godric you

Um…

Didn't I tell you that u were responsible to take care of Helga?

What?

I can take care of Helga if you want

Are you joking Salazar you can barely take care of yourself

Well Rowena you know what?

What?

Um… nothing

Of course

Guys I don't think you should be fighting.

Stay out of it Godric

Rowena and Salazar were fighting again until they stopped.

"Rowena" this was Rowena's mother calling her

"Mom" Rowena responded "are muggles away now?"

No I am here to tell you four where to go?

This place isn't safe enough

Where mom?

Remember the house we used to live in before we moved out?

Yeah, that place isn't far.

Take them there

But…

Do as your told

Ok

Her mother despaired in a breath. Helga, Godric, and Salazar were all confused. Rowena took a deep breath and said" guys follow me"

They walked for hours. They were all tired and hungry until Rowena stopped at a big and beautiful castle. Rowena said" alohomora" and the door opened.

They went in everything was ready. The foods were on the table like a treasure to Helga!

Godric didn't wait and attacked the poor table, Helga did the same thing and said" Salazar come here! It's really delicious!"

Salazar went, but with pride.

They were all eating, except for Rowena who was standing on a side quietly.

Hey Rowena are you going to stand there? Come on!

Umm… thanks Godric but I'm not hungry

Come on!

Ok

Rowena blushed and joined them.

Godric offered her a bit of cake but she didn't accept

Sugar isn't really healthy

Come on Rowena have some fun

Well do you want me to risk my life for fun

Your too uptight

Oh well… ok trying is never bad

Salazar and Helga were looking at them.

Helga said"uh hum"

Rowena and Godric looked at those two and blushed.

**Page 8**


End file.
